


Zilch

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: Lee was the bright, first ray of sun in the morning.Gaara was the endless, darkness of the velvet night.M rated | Canon/Slightly OOC | RomanceAn A to Z about Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee.





	Zilch

**A** pocalypse

Lee was the bright, first ray of sun in the morning.

Gaara was the endless, darkness of the velvet night.

He was his hell, his nightmare, his deepest abyss, stood on the bottom of the void, filled with anger and anguish – and Lee was told that it wasn't possible to help a person who suffered from such miserable past to escape from his own demon. But he never listened. He _saved_ him and taught him about benevolence and gentleness, dragged him to vamoose his rooted hatred, showed him the path lavished with alacrity.

They were the antithesis, total contrary – another side of a coin.

(Granted that two exact opposite slept on the same bed, it could be concluded that the apocalypse was secretly approaching.)

 

 

**B** ottle

“Spin the bottle, please, Choji-san!”

Grumbled, the extra-sized boy hugged his favorite chips and did what Rock Lee asked him to. The empty glass-bottle spun slowly, its damaged tip was pointed to Lee's knee who was sitting cross-legged.

“Ha! Bushy-brows!” Naruto grinned, way too wide, “Truth or dare?”

“Whose turn?” cautiously, Lee asked.

“Shino's.” Shikamaru answered drowsily.

“Safe bet!” he exclaimed, “Truth, please!”

Shino stayed stoic. Naruto gestured Neji and the Hyuuga offspring hissed inaudibly, _‘why am I getting involved in this stupid game’_ and murmured, "Byakugan," – his see-through eyes examined Lee’s _chakra_ pathway, blood flow and respiratory system carefully, “I'll notice if you're not telling the truth, Lee.” he warned and then nodded at Shino. The bowl-cut snorted in confidence; he knew Shino, _everybody_ knew Shino, the imperturbable individual like him would never ask a childish, inappropriate thing, such as –

“Have you made love to the Kazekage?”

_…shit._

There was an awkward silence, and,

“...not yet.”

“...”

“HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!”

Shikamaru lazily extended his hand to Neji, "Five thousand _ryo_."

The master of gentle fist released his extraordinary _dojutsu_ , noticing that Lee was nowhere close to lying and huffed while giving Shikamaru his winning prize, “Rock Lee of Team Guy, you’re such a disgrace.”

 

 

**C** offee

“How would you like your coffee, Lee?”

There once was a day when Gaara being all compassionate and sweet, but the sappy side of Lee made him bathed in dark, earthy fluid first in the early morning. Remind him to _never_ reply such question by saying, _‘surprise me.’_

 

**D** ream

“Share me your dreams, Gaara-kun!” Lee asked him in a blatant, cheerful tone.

“Living a life, growing old together, and die with you,” Gaara responded in his peculiar passive manner.

Lee stunned.

Was he trapped in some sort of powerful _genjutsu_? The man before him wasn’t Gaara but an imposter? Or it was the _real_ him but he dropped his genius brain somewhere in the middle of the desert?

 

 

 **E** yes 

“Look at my eyes and tell me what you see.”

“I see – _myself,_ in you, Lee.”

_Hold my hand, let the warmth dissolve us, melt us, and maybe we could appreciate ‘us’ a little bit more._

 

 

**F** lower

Since he admitted that he fell head over heels in love with the psychopathic sand-user of the Hidden Sand, Lee had a terribly tasteless new hobby – picked a poor wild daisy and plucked the petals one by one.

“He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me,”

“Lee,” Gaara scoffed, “I know that your village was blessed by eternal sunshine, friable soil and a wide variety of vegetation, but,” his eyes slanted in disgust at Lee’s bad habit, “As someone who fancies the art of gardening myself, I curse your disgrace and humiliation toward the impoverished _Asteraceae_.”

He left heartlessly, ignored Lee’s call of his name – and the _taijutsu_ specialist developed a brand, newer hobby – picked a poor wild daisy and plucked the petals one by one, with a gloomy face and voice.

“He loves me _not_ , he loves me _not_ , he loves me _not_.”

 

 

**G** row

“Whoa!” Lee was shocked by Gaara’s sudden assault, “Hand-to-hand, Gaara-kun?”

“Yes.”

“You finally show me a set of great moves!”

“I have trained my body for three weeks.”

Lee smiled tenderly,

“…is my fighting stance _that_ bad, Lee?”

“No, not at all! In fact, your progress is rapidly increasing – your speed, your flexibility as well.”

“I see – it is… _fun_ to hear that.”

“Do you know,” his slightly raspy voice turned into a high-spirited, energetic one, “When you do a new thing you’re not really good at, you actually are leaving your comfort zone in order to achieve something better. It requires courage and willingness to put your pride lower than your hunger to keep on learning.”

Gaara tilted his head, “…and?”

“I feel honored to see your wings grow.”

 

 

**H** urt

“Does it hurt, Lee?”

“What hurts?”

“ _Loving_ me. Does it?”

Lee almost bit the inside of his mouth.

“Yes.”

Gaara smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Then you love me _right_.”

 

 

 **I** sland 

When he was a toddler, trapped inside the castle he considered as a prison, the only thing he could do in his spare time was playing with the sand and built a castle from it. He read about an island. A deserted, abandoned, lifeless place who was forsaken by the Gods themselves. It was a closeted area surrounded by the ocean, untouchable and _safe_ – it had numerous caves to play hide-and-seek, cliffs with outstanding vista to see sunset beneath the horizon, unlimited supplies of freshwater, tropical trees, and wild fruits.

“Gaara-kun, do you know,” Lee suddenly blurted out, “When I was a kid, I want to be a pirate – I want to go to the adventures, I want to hunt down the marine, I want to search the hidden treasure, it must be challenging!”

His little, sullen lips muttered, “Immature.”

His pure, childish heart whispered, _‘Take me with you.’_

 

 

 **J** unkie 

Rock Lee never failed to bewilder him,

He was mocked for his shortcoming in _ninjutsu_ and _genjutsu_. He was foretold for not being able to be a proper _shinobi_ only relying on his _taijutsu_. He was on the verge of death at the age of thirteen. He almost lost his life as well as his dream, he was the object of an assassination attempt performed by his former opponent. But he didn’t let his incapability restrained him from moving forward; he underwent totally extensive surgery and risked his tiny chance to keep on living – and he stubbornly _survived_. He even impulsively escaped the hospital room to help his fellow ninja pursuing Uchiha Sasuke, although things didn’t go as planned.

(And Lee had confessed _many_ times to _him_ – so many it liquefied the numbness in his heart.)

“Oh, it’s simply because I’m an addict, Gaara-kun!” one day, Lee clarified with a big, blinding grin on his comical face, “An adrenaline junkie like me will die at a young age without taking a tremendous risk!”

 

 

**K** ing

Rock Lee’s Springtime of Love, #01

“If you’re the flower, I’ll be the bee. If you’re the sun, I’ll be the moon. If you’re the king, I’ll be the—”

“—slave.”

Note to self: Sabaku no Gaara _hated_ cheesiness.

 

 

**L** ove

“Uzumaki Naruto.”

“I owe him a great debt that I will sacr—”

“Gaara-kun. _One_ word.”

“Ah, pardon.”

“Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Best friend.”

“Gaara-kun~”

“Friend.”

“Uchiha Sasuke.”

“Dramatic.”

“HAHAHA— _okay_ , Hyuuga Neji.”

“ _Byakugan_.”

“Haruno Sakura.”

“You-have-moved-on-from-her-and-chase-me-instead.”

“…hush.”

“That’s the truth.”

“Hmph – Hatake Kakashi.”

“Rokudaime.”

“Rock Lee.”

“…”

“Rock Lee, c’mon, Gaara-kun!”

“…..ve…..”

“What?”

“…ve…”

“I can’t hear you!”

“ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? I won’t say it again – I’ve said the word twice! It’s your fault for not listening to me attentively! I’m done with this stupid game! I’m going back to Suna tomorrow morning!”

“E – eeeh! Gaara-kun! Wait! Why are you angry – _wait, are you having a fever?_ Your face is so red!”

 

 

 **M** oan 

Every time they made love, Gaara always held himself not to let out his sigh. He usually bit his bottom lips, sometimes his inner cheek, it would bleed and Lee tasted the bitterness when they deeply kissed. _Oh,_ how he hated the smell of iron and the redness of the thick liquid. _No – stop it, don’t do that_ , his tongue trailed Gaara’s, slowly invaded the interior of his mouth, softly nibbled his wet, pouty lips, _let your voice out, I want to hear it_ , the bigger man created a gap between their naked bodies; witnessing his lover’s lascivious face. His slender hands reached the nape of Lee’s neck, those fragile fingers got lost amongst Lee’s silky hair. Lee delicately grabbed Gaara’s waist to put his partner’s weight on his strong, sturdy lap.

As Lee spoiled Gaara with innumerable lecherous treatment and gently invaded him, the smaller figure arched his back – his consciousness betrayed him and his composure began to fade away. His lips parted, _panted_ , his usual calm voice was replaced by a voluptuous, high-pitched, ferocious whine and groan.

“Lee…”

“Hm, Gaara-kun?”

“You’re… is that—”

_—nosebleed?_

 

 

 **N** o 

“Ramen?”

“No.”

“Uh, sushi, then?”

“No.”

“Err… dango?”

“Mm. No.”

Lee sighed. Gaara was cute and all, yes, but he could be extremely annoying when it came to choosing a restaurant for lunch. He placed both hands on each side of his hips, “Do you want to pick a place yourself?”

Gaara curled his lips, “—no.”

 

 

**O** rchid

“Orchid, huh, Gaara-kun?”

“You haven’t lost your eyesight, have you?”

“How sweet of you.”

“Could you guess the idea behind this flower, Lee?”

Lee gasped.

The language of flower concerning the orchid was ‘universal love’. They were high-priced yet rare, and it brought the message of wealth, fondness, and pure beauty. Orchid also stood for the tenderness of healing. Lee was teary at the deep thought Gaara had invested and slowly reached his smaller hand. He entwined his fingers to fill the gap and smiled sincerely – he never regretted opening the Seventh Gate although it caused his skin burnt into crisp and his muscles felt like being cooked from the inside. Gaara, as well, understood the peril of being assigned in S-ranked mission. Lee came home in one piece, _alive_ , and nothing else mattered.

“—because, you fathom the meaning behind the flower?”

Gaara blinked repeatedly.

“Because the others were sold out.”

 

 

**P** umpkin Pie

A pan of pumpkin pie arrived at his apartment and it had been through a long and multi-climate journey. Lee was delighted when he found out the sender’s name – knowing that Gaara would do so far, baking cakes for him, almost made him cry. He inspected the form and the smell; both were awful but the taste itself wasn’t as bad. The crust was dry, the filling was a little bit mushy, and don’t even start with the meringue. However, Lee and his endless positivity thought that learning is a never-ending process so he had to respect the current result. Twenty minutes later, a hawk, the official courier of Sunagakure knocked on his window.

The letter was short and straightforward: _don’t eat the pie._

Lee discovered the reason immediately – he couldn’t leave the toilet for the rest of the day. In the middle of his pain and groan and immense battle inside his stomach, he learned that love could easily kill him.

_Literally._

 

**Q** uestion

“Gaara-kun, what kind of question piss you the most?”

The brunette sighed an exaggerated heavy breath.

“You’re just asking it.”

 

 

**R** un

If only they legalized _‘run away from your past’_ as a legitimate sport, Sabaku no Gaara would’ve claimed the title of world champion without even trying.

 

 

**S** eparate

“I can’t imagine how miserable I might be if we’re being separated.”

“You’re afraid?”

“Absolutely.”

“But we’re already being separated by the distance. We’re both guys – it means marriage is out of our league. Not to mention that I _am_ the Kazekage and you know it way too well regarding the elders and the council of my village. They will never let me choose my own spouse and one day they will arrange my marriage. You know, the heterosexual one.”

“…”

“…”

“I love you and your immovable rationale, Gaara-kun.”

“You are very much welcome, Lee.”

 

 

**T** rauma

Gaara crushed his bones in the _chuunin_ exam, Lee suffered from trauma for months.

Lee crushed his _own_ bones in the process of opening the Eight Gate, Gaara suffered from trauma for the rest of his life.

 

 

 **U** mbrella 

Rock Lee who was famous for his enormous spirit and vitality, would gladly run all the way through the downpour of massive rain.

“…Lee?”

Gaara was amazed by the sudden stop of the drain on his head. He looked up and saw a black umbrella shielding him from a heavy stream of water – the Hidden Leaf and their unpredictable weather. Lee knew that liquid could diminish the power of Gaara’s sand. So, he smiled, reduced their physical void and said,

“ _Protecting_ you.”

 

 

 **V** ictory 

“Congratulation on your promotion, Lee.”

He just celebrated his twentieth birthday and achieving the _jounin_ rank was the best gift he could ask for. Gaara was always there to support and encourage him; a true loyalty and dependability from a special person in need. They lived it up right after the ceremony with a simple dinner for two in a small sushi stall near the Hokage’s office. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant to begin with, but Gaara was so content, he smiled a lot.

“It means nothing to me, Gaara-kun.”

“The joke’s on you. I know how much you want this – consider it as a victory against yourself.”

“Mm, you could say that, but,”

Lee made sure they were out of attention, and quickly landed a small, light butterfly peck on Gaara’s scar on his forehead. He giggled at how panicked his lover was, he anxiously gazed at their surroundings.

“— _you_ are my ultimate victory, Gaara-kun.”

The newly fresh _jounin_ was sent to the hospital afterward.

 

 

 **W** ait 

“I – am unsure, Lee.”

Gaara’s statement stayed the same.

Lee’s response would never change.

“I will be waiting for you, Gaara-kun.”

 

 

 **X** -mas 

Gaara couldn’t understand Christmas.

He wasn’t able to comprehend the sacred spirit among him and the way-too-friendly atmosphere – for a total introvert like him _(he could be easily categorized as a sociopath, actually)_ spending a considerable amount of time dealing with people was extremely exhausting. Why were they decorating the silly, tall tree and put empty present boxes under it? (The tree was even dead!) Why were they wrapping the gifts complicatedly if they were about to be ripped off? Why were they congratulating each other over and over again as if it wasn’t enough to say it _once_? He didn’t get it at all. Gaara could state much more reasons why he despised this ridiculous holiday, really,

“Gaara-kun!”

“Hm?”

“We’re standing under the mistletoe!”

Nevertheless, when Lee kissed his lips innocently, Gaara thought it wasn’t that bad to rejoice the festive season once in a while.

 

 

 **Y** es 

“Now, will you, Gaara-kun?”

“…yes.”

The bliss of one ‘yes’ overtook the anguish of thousands ‘no’. Lee would conquer a set of one thousand weighted sumo squat after this.

 

 

 **Z** ero 

 _Shinobi_ wasn’t a mathematician; but they knew that one plus one equaled to two.

 _Shinobi_ wasn’t a mathematician; but they knew that one minus one equaled to zero.

What they didn’t know; that one plus one _could be_ equal to zero.

“Nothingness suits us best, Lee,” Gaara murmured while embracing Lee’s muscular torso, his slim legs trapped his beloved’s waist, “We are insignificant, a _shinobi_ isn’t trained to fall in love; but with you, I feel the most alive,” his kisses were passionate but his words cut like a knife, “—just, let’s _stay_ this way.”

For them, zero was _enough_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \ ˈzilch : ZERO, NOTHING
> 
> (this one is originally posted in Bahasa on fanfiction(dot)net, but I erased it because a matter or two, lol, but later I found it suitable for Gaara and Lee so I decided to translate it to Eng with some modifications, I hope you guys like it!)


End file.
